Frozen
by Pandasgirl
Summary: Its much like the movie Frozen but with my own twist. its an AU where Dean represents Elsa, Sam represents Anna, Gabriel is Kristoff and Cas is a Snow Angel. With a few people added like Lucifer and Balthazar. :} Rated T for ALOT OF language and suggestiveness
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey everyone! I know in my last story I said I would write a Sabriel story but it gave me major writers block, so I'm writing a combination of Sabriel and Destiel. This is my own version of Frozen with Dean as Elsa and Sam as Anna. The storyline in the beginning is the same but the further you get it changes. I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**DISCLAIMER****: I do not own anything Supernatural or Frozen. Hope you guys enjoy it :)**

**PS sorry for any spelling errors.**

**-DEAN-**

"Deeaaaannnnn." Sam whispered into his brother's ear.

Dean groaned, barring his face into his pillow, "Go back to sleep Sammy."

"I can't!" Sam gasped crawling onto the bed, and shaking Dean's shoulders.

"Why not?" Dean asked rolling over and looked up at his five year old brother. Sam's hazel eyes were bright with excitement, his dark brown hair almost reaching his shoulders. Their mother had tried several times to get Sam to let her cut his hair but he flat out refused. He wouldn't let anyone but Dean touch his hair let alone cut it. The only problem with that was Dean rarely ever wanted to cut his younger brother's hair.

"The sky is awake and angry." Sam responded plopping down onto the floor and half walk half jogged to the window seal.

"How is it angry?" Dean asked pulling his covers down.

"Come see." Sam insisted waving his arm frantically, his eyes locked on the sky.

Curiosity getting the better of him, Dean slipped off his bed onto the cold wood floor, clambered onto the window seat next to Sam, and stared up at the full red moon. "It's not angry Sammy," Dean smiled down at his brother, "It's a solar Eclipsen."

"A solar eclupsien?" Sam asked his hazel eyes growing wide with wonder.

"Um hm." Dean nodded sliding back onto the floor and started back towards his bed. Sam and Dean shared a large room, two full sized beds across from each other, Dean's a Dark green and Sam's a light baby blue. The Castle they lived in had more than enough rooms for each brother to have 20 rooms each, but at the same time the place was so big they preferred to be together.

"Dean!" Sam yelled grabbing one of his brother's arms.

"Yea Sammy?" Dean asked turning back to face the scared looking child.

"Can I sleep in your bed with you tonight?" He asked looking hopefully between Dean and the green bed.

With a soft smile, Dean pulled Sam into a hug, "How about we play with a friend of mine, then we will crawl into my bed. Only if it's just for tonight."

Dean loved to see the smile that blossomed on his brother's face, "With Magic?"

"With magic." Dean confirmed unable to keep a smile from spreading on his own lips.

"YAY!" Sam exclaimed pulling away from Dean and scrambled towards their toy chest. Pulling out a bulky jar of dirt, he held it close to his chest.

"Get some slippers." Dean breathed sliding his own pair on and pulled out his and Sam's robes out. Making sure Sam had his own slippers on; they snuck out of their room. Pressing a finger to his lips, Sam and Dean made their way down to the first floor from the third. Sam's breath was now coming out in huffs, his cheeks were rosy, but his Hazel eyes were still bright and excited.

"In here." Dean called yanking open the door that led into the gigantic ballroom. With a giggle of excitement, Sam rushed into the room followed close behind Dean.

"Put this on." Dean said holding out the winter robe to Sam as he began to pull on his own.

"Why?" Sam asked taking the robe and wrapping it around himself.

"I'm going to try to make a Snow Angel." Dean replied taking the jar of dirt from Sam, opening it, and pouring a generous amount of it on the floor in the middle of the room.

"Snow?" Sam asked delightedly.

"No guarantees here Sam," Dean smiled at the boy, "I've never done Snow Angels before." Sam stood back near one of the pillars on the edge of the dance floor and watched Dean.

Taking a deep breath, Dean reached out over the dirt. With what felt like three times the normal adrenaline rush shooting through every fiber of his being, a white glow shot out from Dean's fingers and palm. It looked like a ball of lava as it slowly drifted like a feather to the floor into the dirt. Stepping back, Dean gripped his hand into a fist and pulled up. As the sand rose, a figure began to form. A man stood tall with blank eyes staring at Dean completely made of Sand. With a Smirk and glow of triumph, Dean turned his eyes from the Semi-transparent statue of the man to Sam.

**AN: End of chapter one. I hope you liked it. Feel free to leave me a review. Ill be posting a new portion hopefully every three to five days. **


	2. Chapter 2: Angels

Sam stepped forward, his eyes locked on the Angel. "Can I touch its wings?" Sam asked walking past Dean and closer to the Sand made thing.

"As always Sammy." Dean smiled and reached out his hand once more, knowing the thing would listen to his thoughts. He easily commanded it to kneel and to spread its wings that stretched almost to 4 foot each side. Sam reached out, placing his hand on the base of the wings and shivered.

Holding his hand out to Dean, snow could be seen clinging to Sam's fingertips. "You did it!" He looked up from the snowflakes to his older brother. The triumph Dean had been feeling showing clearly through Sam's smile, until it faltered slightly.

"What Sammy?" Dean asked feeling worry fill his stomach. Snow burst from the Snow Angels wings up towards the roof. Some of the flakes fell back towards the floor others began to form small clouds.

"Your hair is changing. It's never happened with the others." Sam explained as he slipped and slid over to Dean, snow starting to fall to the floor from the clouds now.

"How does it look different?" Dean asked reaching up towards his short dirty blond hair.

"It's white." Sam giggled

Worry leaving his stomach Dean couldn't help but laugh, "like old man white?" He asked sliding his fingers through it.

"Kinda," Sam admitted cocking his head to the side, obviously trying to think of the right words to say, "But I like it. It fits you."

"Come here you Sap." Dean pulled Sam into a hug.

"EWWWW Dean!" Sam exclaimed pushing against Dean's chest, "Hugs are for girls."

"Dude let me have my girl moment. Your usually the one all for it." Dean replied pulling Sam closer.

"Jerk." Sam responded but hugged Dean none the less.

"Bitch," letting Sam go Dean looked around the room a soft smile on his lips, "ok skating?"

"I don't care," Sam stooped down picking up a handful of slush, "I just want real snow." Dean couldn't help but smile as he turned his attention back to the Snow Angel.

Reaching his arm out towards the statue, he told it to mimic his movements. Hunching his shoulders, Dean herd Sam gasp with delight as the wings stretched out further. More pure white snow shout out from it towards the sky.

"This is amazing!" Sam exclaimed reaching his arms up to catch some of the falling snow. Raising his foot, the Angel only a second behind Dean, they stomped on the floor. Ice spread like wild fire from where the Angels foot was planted on the floor.

"More snow." Sam pleaded giggling like a candy addict in a candy shop as he slid around trying in vain to stay upright, every few feet he would land with a hard thump onto the ice. With a soft smile, Dean obliged, piles of snow began to form on the ice covered ground. After almost all the floor was covered in piles of snow taller than both boys, Dean closed his eyes. The Sand Snow Angel fell in a heap to the floor. Sam was still giggling as he slid easily across the ice towards Dean.

"Thank you." Sam sighed happily, plopping down into the snow.

Dean threw himself down into the fluff by Sam smiling proudly, "Anytime Sammy."

"Dean?" Sam asked after a few minutes of enjoyable silence.

"Yea?" Dean asked staring at the ceiling and the clouds that still had snow slowly drifting down on them.

Sam was staring dreamily up as he asked, "Can your Angels fly?"

"I don't know. I've never tried to make them fly before." Dean admitted turning on his side so he was looking at his little brother.

"If they can fly…can I fly with them?" Sam's voice was hopeful as he struggled to sit up.

Dean smiled, "If they can fly, I'll have one carry you." With the flick of his wrist and another huge shot of adrenaline, Dean recreated the Snow Angel. Closing his eyes so he could concentrate better, Dean herd Sam gasp. "Is it working?"

"Its beautiful Dean." Sam replied his voice in awe.

Dean opened his eyes and couldn't help but smile. The Angel was hovering between the floor and roof, the sand wings covered in white snow that was shaped like feathers, as they flapped to keep itself in the air. Motioning to the Angel, it followed Dean's thoughts perfectly. It swooped down and grabbed Sam around the waist, and lifted them both into the air.

"WEEEE!" Sam yelped a huge smile on his face. They sored up higher and higher now almost too where Sam could touch the roof if he just reached his arm up. Dean stood up so he could control the Snow Angel better, knowing he needed to keep it in sight.

And then it happened. Dean spun on his heal to keep them both in eyesight and lost his footing. Flailing his arms uselessly, Dean fell to the floor, his skull banging hard against the ice, stars exploding across his vision. Sam began to scream as he plummeted towards the floor like a rock. The Snow Angel had turned back to sand, leaving Sam alone in the air with no way to stop himself from falling.

"SAMMY!" Dean yelled throwing his arm up, trying to recreate the Snow Angel, but instead of the usual adrenaline rush, amplified fear shot though him. An inky black glow exploded from his palm. It was more fluid like and did nothing to the sand with it came in contact with it. It merely passed through it and collided with Sam. Dean stared in horror as Sam's body froze in midair. A scream like Sam was slowly being torn to pieces burst out from the younger boy, his arms and legs splayed out. Then, like a rock, Sam plummeted down onto one of the piles of snow on the floor.

"Mom! Dad!" Dean yelled louder than Sam had at the closed doors. Scrambling onto his feet, Dean sprinted across the room to where his brother lay ignoring the thumping in his own head. "I'm here Sammy, I got you." Dean pulled Sam up into his arms and held the small unconscious boy close to his chest. To Dean's increasing panic, a bright red strip of hair spread through Sam's hair like a ribbon.

"Dean! Sam!" John's frightened voice could be heard down the hall.

"In here!" Dean yelled back clutching Sam even closer.

John struggled to open the door against the ice and all the snow. Once open, John and Marry rushed forward to Sam and Dean.

"Dean this is getting out of hand! I thought we agreed no more with the _Angles_ without supervision." John exclaimed angrily.

"What happened Dean?" Marry asked, taking Sam gently from Dean into her own arms.

"I accidently hit Sam with my powers. He wanted to fly with my Snow Angel and I fell. The Angel shrunk to nothing so I tried to recreate it," Dean was explaining talking fast. Fear was still deep in his belly, more black sparks shot out of his fingertips, "My powers weren't normal mom. It was black. It didn't take control of the sand. It slipped right through it and…" Dean began to sob.

"He is burning up John." Marry said turning her eyes from Dean to her husband, her hand pressed to Sam's forehead.

"Go get the Impala. We have to go see a specialist." With that John turned and ran out of sight.

"Dean honey," Marry said standing up Sam close to her chest, "Sam needs you to be strong. Try to hold the tears in. Come on." Marry slid carefully across the now melting snow and ice and out. Dean tried to hold his sobs back to no luck. He followed his mom, wiping the tears away repeatedly. The impala sat in the garage along with twenty other cars. As soon as Marry had both boys strapped in the back seat, Sam laying across Dean's lap, John came sprinting to the car. Tears splashed onto Sam's face while Dean whispered that everything would be ok. They left the castle, went through the semi-large town and were now weaving between trees. Leaning against the window Dean let himself cry. He cried and cried till the car came to a stop. Whipping his face clear, he saw a clearing just ahead of them

**AN: I hope you liked Chapter 2, reviews are always welcome. Sorry for any spelling errors. I'll be updating in a few days :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Pixies

**AN: Again I'm sorry for any spelling errors.**

"We walk from here." John said getting out of the car and walking around to help Dean out. Marry followed pulling Sam into her arms, and they walked into the clearing. Calling out John begged, "Please, I need your help! It's my son, he may be dying."

After a few long minutes of silence, a soft light fluttering could be heard. The red tinted forest, from the moon, began to glow silver all around them. Small men and woman no bigger than Dean's thumb began to drift towards them from the silver glow. 'It's the king and queen' echoed all around the Winchester family.

A small man, slightly larger than all the others, flew forward "Your majesty." The man said bowing. The man drifted to the floor. Once his feet touched the grass, a large bright light encircled him; a few seconds later a man taller than John stood bowing before them. Every inch of skin was covered in tattoos, two huge see-though almost butterfly shaped wings were protruding from his bare back. The only scrap of clothing the man wore was a short like thing with the color of deep dark green.

"Please Enrock, help my son." John pleaded sounding desperate.

"Was he born or cured with the abilities?" Enrock asked turning his bright purple eyes to Dean.

"He was born with them, but I'm talking about my youngest." John answered quickly.

"I know," Enrock smirked turning his gaze from Dean to Marry. Enrock touched Sam's forehead, "You were lucky it was his head. It can be easily healed; the heart isn't as easily changed."

"Thank you," Marry said gratefully, watching as the man dragged his fingers away from Sam's head, the inky black goo following behind.

He nodded, turning his attention from Sam to Dean, "You _must _learn to control it Dean. What you have is very beautiful. Not many are as gifted as you, but with the beauty also comes destruction as you saw. You need to control you moods. They affect how it works. Positive equals good-"

"Angels." Dean interjected, feeling his face grow hot seeing the look that his dad shot him.

Smiling Enrock nodded, "Yes Dean Angels. Positive emotions makes Angels, Negative is harder to control and creates….Demons. Pixies cannot fix everything Dean." Enrock's voice became serious at this point.

Dean nodded, "I understand sir."  
"We will help as much as we can. Until Dean learns to control….it…we will lessen the staff, close the gates." John said stepping forward and placing his hands on Dean's shoulders.

Enrock nodded, "Help him as much as you can your majesty. I also recommend leaving Sam away from it. We don't know all the consequences, and Sam has no memories of the Angels. I left as many good memories as could between the two brothers."

"Sam won't remember I have powers?" Dean asked looking down at his hands.

"It's for the best." Marry said calmly holding a now healthy Sam in her arms, the bright red streak still in his hair.

"And Dean it won't be forever. You just need to lean to control it enough to where you won't hurt anyone." John kneeled down by Dean, "Once you have complete control, you can see Sammy whenever you want."

Both of them looked at Sam as he slept in his mother's arms, "I'll learn as fast as I can."

With a grave expression, Enrock bowed to the small family, "It's always an honor your majesty." And with that the pixy was swallowed in the bright light, and turned into the small man once more. The slight comfort of the silver in the trees began to quickly fade to nothing only leaving the glow of the red moon behind.

"Where will Sammy sleep tonight?" Dean asked in a small voice unable to look up.

"We will have him with us for the night and move you out as soon as first light." John replied walking out of the clearing back towards their car, not even looking back at his son with the cold words that he spoke.  
Dean nodded, "And does that mean I will be alone for the night?"

Marry looked down at her oldest son, "Dean I will stay with you tonight if it makes you feel better. Sam will stay with your dad."

"Please." Dean whispered clambering into the back of the car and helped his mom get Sam into the back of it once more. Marry smiled at him and climbed in the front with her husband the Impala starting up with a pleasant roar. They headed back towards the town Sam's head laying on Dean's lap, his fingers slowly pulling through his hair. The bright red strip glowed back at Dean. _I'm a monster _was the only thought that ran though Dean's head as they drove back to their home

**AN: Hope ya'll liked chapter 3! Ill post Chapter 4 by Sunday but if I get some reviews, I'll post it by Friday :) All up to you my readers**


	4. Chapter 4: Span of time

Dean felt like he was breaking as John took Sam away from him.

"Come on Dean." Marry whispered softly, having walked around the car and was now kneeling eye level with her son. Dean slowly dragged himself out of the car and took his moms hand. Refusing to look up, he allowed his mom to lead them both back to the room Dean and Sam had been sharing. Releasing her hand, Dean sprinted to his brother's light blue bed and tackled himself onto it. Cuddling into the blankets, he held Sam's stuffed panda close to his chest. Marry laid next to her son, wrapping her arms around her distraught son.

**-SAM-**

With a groan, Sam sat up in a bed that was not his. Quickly whipping the sleep out of his eyes, he looked around to seem himself in his parent's room, his dad fast asleep next to him, his mother nowhere in sight. Knowing his dad didn't like to be woken early, Sam stumbled out of the king sized bed. He ran out of the room, down the hall, and up a floor to his and Dean's room. Before opening the door, he gripped the side of his head a thumping of a horrible headache beating against his temples.

"Dean?" Sam asked opening the door and stared in horror at the partially empty room. A few of Dean's toys remained in the room but a few servants were bent over picking them up others were emptying out Dean's side of the closet.

"What are you doing?!" Sam screamed rushing forward into the room. All the servants stopped moving and looked around at Sam.

"We are moving Dean out Sam." One of the men replied.

"To where?" Sam demanded. Maybe he could talk his brother out of moving out of the room. He would be better; he would be braver and not run away to his parent's room when he got scared; he would let Dean sleep through the night.

"Down the hall sir." Another replied and without another word they all continued to collect Dean's things. Sam turned on his heal and ran down the hall way. Dean stood in the bathroom staring almost numbly at himself in the mirror.

"Dean?" Sam asked quietly

"Go away Sam." Dean said simply not looking away from the mirror.

"But you can't leave me Dean. You're my brother, I need you to protect me from the monsters." Sam gasped reaching forward and grasping his brother's arm.

Dean yanked his arm away and turned to look at Sam, his bright green eyes full of anger, "That is what I am doing Sam. I'm protecting you from the most dangerous monster of them all."

"You…what? They are in the closet and shadows of OUR room Dean. How does you leaving protect-" Sam started to ask confused.

Dean cut him off quickly, "Sam I'm doing what is best for you. I'll see you every once and a while. Someone has to cut your hair," Dean reached out to touch Sam's hair but retreated quickly fear in his eyes, "Excuse me." And without waiting for Sam to move Dean shoved past him, to the door three down the hall. He looked back one last time, pushing his hand through his white hair before he disappeared into the room.

_**::=:\FIVE YEARS LATER/:=::**_

It had taken Sam sometime to get used to being alone in his room, but he could never seem to get used to not being able to talk to his brother except the rare occasions of catching him in the hall way or when Dean would cut his hair. Sam personally didn't like his hair as short as Dean would cut it, but he would take any time he could with his brother.

Sam had created a schedule for himself. He would leave the castle early in the morning, go to school without his brother, talk to his friends and run back home as soon as school was done in the hopes that he would catch Dean in-between the drawing room where Dean did home studies to his room. If Sam did catch him Dean would merely nod at him, walk past him and close his bedroom door behind him. Sam would then sit in front of the door and tell Dean all about his day, what the weather was like outside and at the end before Dean always told him to go away, Sam would ask if Dean wanted to come out and play. He even ate his dinner in front of the door imagining Dean on the other side eating his food with him.

When this schedule has started Sam had to argue with his mom and dad that he needed to be there. That Dean needed him even if he didn't know it yet. After arguing it for over a year, the only way John would agree to let Sam sit in front of the door was if the door was closed. Even though the lock was depressing and all the more restraining on Sam seeing Dean, he couldn't help but smile at it every day. For the lock to be on the door Dean would have had to agree to it.

**-DEAN-**

A day after meeting with the Pixies Dean had been pulled out of school and he started on home schooling. A teacher would sit across the room from Dean as he worked. Over the five years, since he had harmed his brother, his abilities had increased

**AN: Hope ya'll liked Chapter 4! Reviews welcome :3 **


	5. Chapter 5: Lucifer

**AN: Please don't hate me! *covers face*  
****And again sorry for any spelling errors.**

If he concentrated enough, he could create small men that scuttled across his desk while he worked. They were made of the led shavings from his pencil and stood only a few inches off his desk. The more and more he created them the stronger they got. Each had small wings that they would use to flutter across the desk, one even caught his work on fire.

That was about the time his dad reached the point to where he thought Dean couldn't be trusted. Within two days of his paper catching fire, unknown to Sammy that it wasn't his fault, a lock was installed on his bedroom door and was permanently removed from school. If he wanted to leave his dad would tell him he was shit out of luck. If you can't control your powers, you can't be around anyone. So now Deans only link to the outside world, besides the occasional walk from his room to the ball room to work on controlling his Angels with his dad, were Sam's stories of his day to day life. Dean had become accustom to their schedule and was grateful that Sam was a stubborn ass kid and wouldn't listen to Dean when he told him to go away.

_**::=::\FIVE YEARS LATER /::=::**_

"What do you mean you're leaving?!" Dean exclaimed angrily at his dad, red sparks fizzling out of his fingertips.

"Dean Honey," Marry said warningly her eyes on Dean's hands, "Being queen and king of a kingdom comes with responsibilities."

"Mom, I'm a responsibility as well! You can't leave me locked up in a room for two weeks while you two fly out to a STUPID wedding!" Dean shouted and without warning intense rage filled Dean's body and almost like a bomb red sparks shot like bullets into the air. The dust and pollen in the air were pulled into one giant black statue. Its arms were bulky that slid into hands were longs spikes and it stood taller then all three of them. It stood defensively in front of Dean. Instead of the blank eyes, it was filled with the red goo.

"Dean," John said carefully keeping his eyes on the black thing his hands up in a sign of surrender, "You're 17 now, we've worked on this. You have control of it. Not the other way around."

"That's right," Dean yelled more red sparks followed by another statue creating itself, "I'm 17 dad! You shouldn't have to lock me in my room! In four years I will be announced as the price who will be taking over the kingdom! Hardly anyone has seen my face. The three men who see me every day are the only ones! I shouldn't be locked up!"

"How about we make a compromise?" Marry asked taking a tentative step forward towards her son her light green eyes pleading with her son, "You stay here…in the room with the door locked and we will allow you to see Sam more and we introduce you to our newest help. He will hold the key to your room while your father and I are away"

"I want to go outside. Feel the sun on my skin mom, and not through a filtered window." Dean said his voice cracking his bright green eyes leaving his parents and staring longingly out of the window.

"We will talk about that when we get back Dean," John said calmly, "But right now…while we are gone. We can't risk it."

Dean was about to protest again, the feeling of anger growing in his belly again when a sharp knock sounded on the door and a voice made Dean freeze in spot a feeling of panic now filling him, "Dean….are you still cutting my hair tomorrow?" The two guard statues fell to the floor in a whoosh. Dean's hands were now shaking as he clutched them close to his chest, small black sparks flying from the tips.

"Yes. Of course Sam." Dean replied his voice cracking. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths and held it in as best as he could his hands closing into fists. He then looked to his parents, "Yes we will talk about it when you two return.

**-SAM-**

Sam woke up early, he usually slept in till two or three on weekends but today he would get to see his brother. He jumped out of bed, ducking just in time so he didn't hit the top of his bed frame. He would have to remember to talk to his mom about a new bed. He had recently sprouted up again and stood at six foot. He slid easily across the room in socks, quickly pulling his fingers through his shoulder length hair. Instead of going straight to Dean's room he ran down the hall way and up a floor to his parent's room. Three servants, that were carrying five bags each, passed Sam each nodding slightly.

"Mom I need a new bed, I grew too tall for it aga…" Sam started and stopped midsentence as his hazel brown eyes landed on a pair of light blue eyes.

"Good morning Sam." The young man said. His smile was genuine and his blonde hair was spiked up into a foe hock.

"Ummm hi?" Sam said confused stretching his hand out to the man to shake. Sam stood only slightly shorter than him. Sam couldn't help but admire how handsome this man was. He had a confidence in how he stood and his smile was almost too dazzling.

"My name is Lucifer, but everyone calls me Luc. I hope we become…" Luc said looking Sam up and down a satisfied smile spreading over his face, "Close friends."

**AN: What do ya'll think of Lucifer? Reviews PLEASE :) hope you liked Chapter 5**


	6. Chapter 6: Death

**AN: I'm so sorry it took me so long to post this chapter! I've had it ready to post, but I have been away from home. This weekend was fathers day and my dad's birthday so this weekend was a bit hectic. **

"Yea me too," Sam said breathlessly. He tore his eyes away from Luc and looked at his mom a goofy smile already on his face, "Anyway I need a new bed, the frame is too low and my feet hang off the end." Sam couldn't help but flick his eyes between his mom and Luc, who was staring right back at Sam, every few seconds. Sam felt like his whole body was drawn towards this man

"I'll have Luc order it for you while we are gone babe." Marry commented smiling at her son's obvious attraction. She pulled him into a hug quickly followed by John.

"We'll see you in two weeks Luc. Take good care of my boys." John said distantly his eyes down on the paper he was reading.

"Oh yes sir. I plan on it." Luc responded as Marry and John left the room.

"I have to….go see my brother." Sam said struggling to remember what he was supposed to be doing today.

"Right," Luc said chucking to himself. He walked forward, brushed his hand across Sam's chest and walked out of the room, his hips swinging, "Then let's go see your brother." He held up the key to Dean's door and continued to walk down the hall way. It took Sam a few seconds but he realized he was supposed to follow Luc. Scrambling forward he caught up in-between his room and Dean's.

"So your brother is cutting your hair?" Luc asked leaning against the wall right next to Dean's door.

"Yea he is the only one I let cut it. Though it is ALWAYS to short." Sam replied pulling his hand through his hair.

"That's a shame," Luc said casually tucking a lock of hair behind Sam's ear, "I like long hair." Luc turned without allowing Sam to say a word and unlocked Dean's door. Dean lay curled in a ball

"Dean?" Sam asked carefully walking in the dimly lit room. Dean looked up at Sam tears still pooled in his eyes, tear tracks fresh on his face.

"Please leave me alone." Dean sobbed barring his face in his pillow. His hands were clutched close to his chest, his fingers from the tip to the knuckle an ice cold blue. Luc bent down next to Dean's head and murmured something quietly in his ear. After a few seconds Dean sat up slowly a dead look in his eye.

"Dean you should really get your hands checked." Sam said quietly looking down at his dejected brother.

"There is nothing I can do about my hands Sam! I'm fucking cursed!" Dean yelled barring his face in his hands.

"Dean…everything is curable," Sam whispered throwing his hand around his brother's shoulder, "And if it can't be cured, you can cover it up. There are such things called gloves man."

Dean smiled bitterly, "If only gloves could make everything better."

"Dean." Luc said warningly his hazel eyes flashing.

Sam frowned at his brother, "Snap out of it Dean. When I get back I expect you to be up gloves on ready to cut my hair." Patting his brother on the back he marched out of Dean's room across the hall to the bathroom and started pulling out the scissors and the razor. Glaring at the razor he walked back into Dean's room. Luc was lounging on Dean's bed eyes closed while Dean was pulling on the gloves.

**-DEAN-**

Dean had never felt so relieved in his life. As soon as the gloves slid over his palms he felt like he could breathe properly again. He could no longer feel every particle in the air around him.

Taking another deep breath in an attempt to control his churning emotions he turned to face Sam, "Let's cut your hair Sammy." As they walked into the bathroom, Sam glared at the razor.

"What's that look for?" Dean asked leaning forward to grab the scissors.

Sam bit his lip obviously debating on whether he should say something or not, "You always cut my hair to short Dean. I don't like the short spiked hair like you… I like it long."

"Alright gigantor, I'll keep it semi long." And Dean went about trimming Sam's hair. When he reached the front he paused, his fingers grasping the bright red strip of hair. Now he wished he could cut it short, he didn't really ever have to see this if it was shorter. Guilt and fear began to increase, his hands shaking. With a few quick snips Dean was able to look away from the red strip that never let him forget what he had done. Gritting his teeth he turned away and walked back to his room slamming his door behind him. He waited for the familiar sound of the lock but it never came.

"Dean, your parents aren't here. Take the opportunity to be with your brother while you can." Luc was leaning against his wall. His arms were crossed and he was frowning at Dean.

"And you are?" Dean asked bitterly, curling his knees to his chest.

"Lucifer but everyone calls me Luc," Luc said stepping forward, "Why are you purposely avoiding him?"

"My parents didn't tell you what I did. The whole Damn staff knows and avoids me like a fucking plague." Dean spat anger in his eyes.

"No your dad did tell me," Luc said carefully, "But that is the past Dean."

Dean leapt to his feet and shoved his ice blue hands in front of Luc's face, "Does this look like it's the past?! Does this look like I have any more control then I did when I was five?! NO! So go do you motherfucking job and lock the damn door before I hurt my brother again." Turning his back on the intruder Dean slid his hands back into the gloves. This man had no clue what he was talking about, he had no clue how much danger he was putting himself and Sam in. No Dean knew this is where he belonged, locked in the room. He couldn't hurt anyone here. This is where monsters belonged and Dean was the worst of them all.

X

"Hey Dean," Sam's voice drifted through the door, and it wasn't the usual joyful tell you about my day voice it was the I just broke up with Ruby and it hurts voice, "I'm having Luc unlock the door… I'm not telling you this through a door."

With a click the door swung in towards Dean. He hugged himself as Sam got closer. Sam's eyes were red and puffy from crying tears were still falling down his face, "Mom and dad are gone."

"Yes Sam I know their gone, they left for a wedding." Dean said unsure as to why his brother was crying about his parents leaving for two weeks. Was Sam still that attached at 15?

"No Dean," Sam looked like he didn't want to say the next few words, "Gone gone. Never coming back their plane crashed their torn to smithereens dead."

Dean stood staring at his brother, "Mom is dead?" he whispered. A pain began to fill his chest. It felt crippling. Dean fell to his knees and clutched his chest. And Dean began to scream. How could the world take away the only person he trusted himself with? And with what sounded like a gunshot Dean felt an explosion erupt from him breaking the huge window behind them.

"Sam get out." Luc urged pushing Sam back from the screaming man. Dean didn't care if Sam saw his magic again. He tore his gloves off and aimed his palms down. Green goo exploded like fireworks from his palms and fingers. When Dean could properly see again, after he had screamed himself horse, he looked around at the damage in his room. His full sized bed was on its side, his chair was in splinters, glass covered his floor and what looked like a dragon made of the vines that has lined the frame of his window was curled next to Dean's leg. It was sleeping peacefully, its snores filling the now quiet room.  
**AN: I really hope ya'll liked chapter 6! What do you think about Dean's increasing powers? Review please!**


	7. Chapter 7: Feelings?

**-SAM-**

"Luc let me see my brother!" Sam yelled struggling against the man that was carrying him back to his room and further and further away from Dean. Sam struggled as hard as he could against Luc.

"Will you listen to me!" Luc yelled throwing Sam ungracefully onto his bed.

"NO!" Sam roared trying to get past Luc, but the blonde was fast on his feet, "Someone tried to shoot at my brother! Both you and I saw the explosion of glass!" tears clouded Sam's vision. He couldn't bear to think of just losing his parents then his brother.

"Look at me!" Luc demanded shoving Sam back on the bed once again. Pushing his shoulders back Lucifer straddled Sam's waist, "I will get Dean out of that room, but I need you to trust me when I say I can't let you go back in that room."

"_You _can't let me back in the room but _I _can't lose my brother! I've already lost my parents!" Sam yelled back unable to hold the sobs back anymore Sam crumpled in on himself.

"Hey hey hey…" Luc said soothingly taking the broken man into his arms, lying on top of him like a blanket.

"Please.." Sam muffled voice begged his face buried against Luc's scruffy neck, "Go make sure my brother is alive."

Sitting up on his elbows, Luc's light blue eyes matching Sam's sad hazel brown ones, "I will." Pressing a kiss to Sam's forehead he walked out of the room. Sam wasn't sure what to think of that so he pushed it aside, the other darker emotions that consumed his whole body. Curling into a small ball he cried. He felt like his chest was caving in on itself.

**-Dean-**

Dean walked in slow circles around the sleeping dragon willing it to move, but it did nothing but sleep on. With a soft knock Dean spun on his heal to see who the intruder was. Luc walked into the room and the sleeping dragon quickly sprung up and stood in front of Dean a slight growl protruding from it.

"Dean call your dog off. I'm not going to hurt you… I need you to come with me." Luc said his eyes glued on the vine dragon.

"I can't control it." Dean said helplessly staring at it.

"What do you mean you can't control it?" Luc questioned his voice sounding panicked as the dragon advanced towards him.

"I don't know!" Dean replied also panicking, "It just…doesn't listen to my thoughts like the others! I've never made a dragon either."

"Have you made something bigger then it before that you control?" Luc asked skirting around the dragon to the other side of the room, the vine thing following quickly behind.

"Ummmmm yea my guards." Dean replied. Pulling his gloves off, Dean let red sparks shoot into the air. The giant black statue materialized quickly. It grabbed the dragon and tore it to pieces, the green good slipping down its fingers. Closing his fists the statue turned back to dust.

"Dean… I know you hate the lock." Luc said slowly stepping down off the window seat onto the floor, "But that dragon was the reason its needed…the reason the gates have to stay closed."

"Yea I know," Dean said quietly sliding his hands back into his gloves his bright green eyes dropping to the floor, "Why did you need me?"

"Sam needed to see you're still alive." Luc responded sliding his hands into his pockets.

"After you key master." Dean answered back following behind this stranger to the far side of the other hall.

With a slight smirk Luc asked, "Dean you do know about your brother right?"

"What about him?" Dean asked trying to focus on what Luc was saying so he wouldn't break down crying again. That would have to wait till he was in a room by himself.

"How he feels about men…" Luc said stopping right outside Sam's closed door.

Squinting at Luc, Dean asked, "What do you mean by feels about men? Feels as in he is bi or the fact that he is slightly into you. The second part I don't understand in the slightest, but who am I to judge. I'm plain gay… I find woman's bodies beautiful but it's just not there for me."

Luc smiled slightly running his hand over the back of his neck, "Just checking." Was all he said before he opened the door.

**AN: Hope you liked chapter 7. I'm sorry its so short...I'm just having trouble writing. I feel like I'm only writing it for myself and no one really likes it... anyway I'll try to get chapter 8 up soon. Reviews welcome**


	8. Chapter 8: Samifer

**-SAM-**

Sam looked up from his ball and sprung up pulling his brother into a tight hug.

"Sammy let me go." Dean said quietly pushing softly against his shoulders.

Sam looked up confused, "Let you go? Dean I thought you were…" tears began to leak out of his eyes again.

"Well I'm not. I'm alive and well." Dean looked like he was dying inside with the next few words he said as he stepped back slowly from his brother, "Sam I can't be around you anymore. I'm only a danger to you. Don't come sit outside my door again." Dean gripped Sam's arms and pushed his brother off and walked to the door. Turning his attention to Lucifer he said, "Take care of my brother. Do not let him in my room." Grabbing the old stuffed panda off the shelf Dean disappeared out of the room.

"Dean!" Sam screamed scrambling forward. Luc caught the distraught Sam around the waist and held him in place. Sam curled against Luc and cried into his shoulder. He clung to the man he hardly knew his knees going week.

"Come on." Luc said gently leading Sam back to the bed and curling up next to him. Sam clutched the front of his shirt and just cried until there were no tears left.

The funeral for his parents was three days later. Sam's eyes were puffy from crying so much and he couldn't help himself when he looked around for Dean. Dean only left his room now when he had to go to the bathroom. Otherwise he flat out refused to exit the room. So it didn't surprise him that Dean didn't show up but it hurt like a knife every time someone asked where Prince Dean was or why he hadn't shown up to the funeral.

It took Sam several weeks to get used to the notion that Dean didn't want to see him. The first few weeks, Luc had to carry Sam away from Dean's door until Sam only stopped by to tell Dean good morning or good night.

Sam sat alone a lot in his room the first year after his parents died. He dropped out of school. After Dean had locked the gates, Sam felt no reason in fighting him.

"Sam?" Luc called tentively into the room.

"Come in." Sam called quickly pulling his fingers though his hair hoping he didn't look like too much of a mess.

"Happy Birthday!" Luc sang caring a small cake into the room three lit candles in top.

Sam smiled, "Thank you." He patted the bed beside him letting Luc know he could sit beside him.

"This is from me and the kitchen staff," Luc explained sitting beside Sam. He carefully set the tray on Sam's lap, "They all miss you. You gave them someone to talk to and someone to work for. Sam I know it's hard losing your parents the way you did but we need someone to help keep this place in order and Dean refuses to leave his room. We all need you."

"On one condition." Sam replied. He looked down at his cake and knew what Lucifer was stating was true. Dean would wait to take over as king till his last possible moment. Someone had to keep this place in some kind of order.

"I'm listing." Luc replied a small smile on his lips as Sam blew out his candles.

"You find the key to my mom's library. I want to go in there. There are plenty of books to keep my busy when no one needs me here and it smells like my mom." Sam replied shoving his fork into the cake and taking a small bite.

"I'll get right to that." Luc responded dragging his finger across the frosting and licking it off his own finger.

"How old are you?" Sam asked taking a much larger bite of his cake.

"twenty two." Luc replied springing up from the bed. Sam nodded being only 16 he would have to wait a bit longer to try something.

Sam went about doing what Dean refused to. He kept the castle in order and interacted with the servants. When he wasn't needed he would be buried in his mom's books.

**::=::\ FOUR YEARS LATER/::=::**

Sam groaned stretching in his bed he cracked his eyes open and couldn't help but smile. Luc slept peacefully next to him, his breaths coming in and out slowly. Sam leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

"Good morning." Luc said groggy wiping his eyes

"Morning Luc," Sam replied his voice deep from sleep. Scratching his face he sat up and pulled a pair of boxers on, "How did you sleep last night?"

"Great. And you?" Luc replied smiling up at Sam as he pulled his own boxers on along with his pants.

"Okay I guess. I'm nervous for today. Its Dean coronation… he'll be 21 today. Officially king….Luc the gates will be opened today. I could meet someone today." Sam smiled at the thought, biting his lip slightly.

"Oh," Luc said flatly as he pulled his shirt over his head, "Of course Sire."

"I thought we agreed what you wouldn't call me that anymore." Sam said walking to his closet pulling the suit he had been fitted for out.

"Sire that was before I realized this was just…. Sleeping together… that it meant nothing_ serious._" Luc explained keeping his eyes glued on the floor.

"Luc this isn't just fucking. There is something here and you know it." Sam said walking around the bed still shirtless lightly gripping the sides of Lucifer's face trying to get the man to look at him.

"Sure sounds like it's just fucking." Luc snapped back pulling out of Sam's light grip and walked to the door. Looking over his shoulder he said coldly, "I'll meet you in Dean's bathroom, you need a haircut." And he disappeared out the hall way.

"Lucifer!" Sam called after him but he knew it was no use. Sighing he walked slowly out of the room. He hasn't meant to say it like he had; it sounded a hell of a lot better in his head. Pulling his hands though his hair, he knew he had to make it obvious it wasn't only fucking. He cared deeply for Luc, he would do anything for him. Sam knew he was being selfish and stupid thinking he had any chance of meeting someone to take him away from here. He hated being locked up in this stupid castle it mostly only brought him pain. His own brother wanted nothing to do with him, he just shoved him out. Yes he cared about Luc; he was the only thing keeping him sane in this castle. Hell they had been together a little over two years now, but Luc wasn't willing to leave here. He claimed to owe it to Dean to stay, that Dean needed human contact. Sam scowled the more he thought about what he and Luc were the more and more it sounded like just fucking.

"Shit." He mumbled under his breath. On the likely hood he would be stuck here he needed to keep Luc happy. He needed to keep the one thing that kept him sane in his life. Taking a deep breath he walked into the bathroom.

**AN: *hides under a blankey* Please be nice. I know not a lot of people like Samfier and Sam is being a dick about it so please don't hate me to much! Hope you liked chapter 8! REVIEW PLEASEEEEE**


	9. Chapter 9: The Reality of it all

"Luc be my first dance?" Sam asked

Luc looked around bewildered, "Your first dance? But that could scare away anyone who could take you away." His voice now sounded bitter, his light blue eyes dropping to the trimmers.

"Look I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say it that way," Sam said walking up to Luc and wrapping his arms around his waist resting his chin on the other man's shoulder, "Talk to me."

Luc turned around to meet Sam's hazel brown eyes, "Only if you are serious about us Sam. If this is to keep me happy if your plan doesn't work out or…" But Sam leaned forward and kissed him. He hated lying to him.

"Keep your love lives to yourself." Dean's voice said a soft smile in his voice. Sam pulled away slowly from Luc and his eyes landing on Dean. He looked older. His shoulders were broader then the last time he saw him, his bright green eyes once lit with curiosity and love for Sam were now only fearful and cold.

"Dean?" Sam croaked his feet unwilling to move. He hadn't seen Dean in four years, Sam felt like he was seeing a ghost.

"So Luc does cut your hair then." Dean said his voice amused.

"Yes because you wouldn't do it." Sam snapped back. It had taken Luc almost seven months to persuade Sam to even let him touch his hair and another four to let him cut it.

"Right, I'll get ready when you're done then." And with that just like four years ago Dean disappeared out the door.

"He hurts as much as you do in not seeing you." Luc said quietly turning away from Sam to continue cleaning his clippers.

"Like fucking hell." Sam replied back fighting back the burning sensation in his eyes, "If it hurt Dean as much as it hurt me he wouldn't continue to push me away."

"You push him away too." Luc grumbled, pointing Sam to the toilet indicating him to sit.

**-DEAN-**

Dean slammed the door behind him, he should be happy Sam is happy. Plopping down on the bed he curled close to the little stuffed panda bear.

"Mom and dad are gone, and I'm quickly loosing Sammy. Looks like it's you and me against the world Castiel." He hugged the small bear closer and didn't look up as his door opened tentively.

"I'm sorry Dean. I don't want to hurt you and I know Sam doesn't either." Luc's voice called across the room.

Fighting back the slight darkness he could feel filling his chest, he replied flatly "I know you both didn't mean to hurt me."

"Come on Dean. Sam wants you to cut his hair." Luc tried stepping forward his hand outstretched.

"Like I told you before Luc, it's just best if I don't have anything to do with my brother. As much as we tried," he looked at his black gloved hands, "I can't control it. All that happens is explosions of emotions that I can't control."

"Dean-" Luc said sadly stepping forward again.

"GET OUT!" Dean snapped turning his angry green eyes to Lucifer. He pushed his hands through his sandy blonde hair then curled closer to the panda bear.

With a sigh Luc said, "Dean you have to be close to your brother after those doors open. I can't stand to see you two hurting each other." He turned to leave.

"All you care about, like everyone else in this damn prison, is my brother." Dean grumbled.

"And you turned this into your own prison Dean. Sam took up what you refused to." And with that Luc left Dean. Dean stared after the closed door almost in shock.

Dean slowly paced his room, rubbing his bare hands together. Every few minutes sparks of red or green would crackle from his fingertips. How was he going to get through this damn ceremony? If anyone saw sparks fly out of his fingertips they would skin him alive then drag him behind a truck. Taking deep breaths, Dean slipped his hands back into his gloves and listened to Luc and Sam chit chat till their voices faded to nothing. He took one last look at the panda on his bed and walked out of the room headed for the shower.

**AN: Sorry this is so short guys! The next update will be about the ball! I will post it ASAP! Again sorry it is so short. Reviews welcome.**


	10. Chapter 10: Dean becomes King

**-SAM-**

Sighing Sam looked himself up and down in the mirror. His hair was his favorite length barley hanging below his ears, the red streak that had been in his hair for as long as he could remember glowing brightly back at him in the tidy mess of his brown hair. His suit was a deep green with a black button up, gold lining his cuffs up the front of the suit and along the collar, and dark black slacks. His dress shoes shined as if they had never been worn. If Sam was going to be honest with himself, he looked attractive. He looked over at the picture on his bed side table and walked over to it.

"If you guys could only see Dean and I…. Maybe if you were here Dean would be in here with me." Sam sniffled as tears fell onto the glass of the picture frame; his parents face smiling back at him.

"Sam?" Luc's soft voice called walking into the room. Sam felt Luc wrap his arms around his shaking chest, resting his head in the middle of his back.

"I just miss them." Sam said thickly. He turned in Luc arms and buried his face in the man's neck.

"Shhhhh….Shhhh." Luc said soothingly rubbing Sam's back.

Sam looked up at Luc and smiled weakly, "God you look handsome." Sam wasn't even joking. Luc was in an all-black suit the only color was his bow tie that was a deep purple. His hair was still spiked in its normal foe hock and his light blue eyes sparkled.

"Thank you Sam, but I'm only a servant who will be looked over by all tonight." Luc replied stepping back and pulling Sam's over coat straight.

"No one will be able to look away from you when you take my first dance." Sam leaned forward and pecked him.

Luc's cheeked glowed red, "Only if you insist Sam," he looked down at his wrist watch and jumped, "I have to go Sam! I'll see you tonight!"

"Bye!" Sam called after him a soft smile on his lips. Heart elated for tonight again, he carefully put his parent's photo down and ran out of the room, the door slamming behind him. It was almost time to open the gates and he was desperate to be outside of the gates and in the town he had explored so much as a kid.

**-DEAN-**

Dean sat in his dad's old study his jaw clenched shut. He stood close to the huge window looking down on the town in front of the castle. His heart was racing in his chest; he wished he didn't have to do the ceremony today. He looked around at the suit that lie on the desk and felt like he may be sick. If he had the choice, he would never go. He would stay in his boxer briefs and white gloves all day and be happy like that.

"Sorry I'm late!" Luc exclaimed bursting into the room his chest heaving trying to catch his breath. He stopped short seeing Dean. Dean knew Luc wasn't checking him out, he had seen him do that to Sam many of times, he was shocked that Dean wasn't dressed yet. "Dean get dressed!" Luc snapped striding forward and closing the door behind him as he dragged a deep purple cape, which matched his bowtie, behind him, "The gates open in twenty minutes and you are supposed to be headed to the church ten minutes after that for the ceremony!"

Dean groaned pushing his white hair out of his bright green eyes, "Fine." He slid his own gloves off and pulled on a very comfortable pair of deep purple ones on with black around the top. His pants were a deep blue, his button up was black and his over coat was also a deep blue. Gold lined his collar and his buttons on his button up.

"And now for the final bit," Luc said smiling he draped the deep purple cape over Dean's shoulders clasping it in front with a gold clasp, the stone in the middle of it matching his green eyes.

"You think I'm ready for this?" Dean asked drifting back to the window as he tucked the end of his sleeves into his gloves.

"Honestly no," Luc replied recoiling back when Dean turned around and glared, "Dean no one is ever ready to be king. It's not only your life and your family's you have to look over; it's also the whole town."

Dean shrugged knowing what Luc was saying was true. Clenching his jaw and gulping he said in a shaking voice, "tell the guards to open the gates."

**-SAM-**

"Opening the gates!" A loud voice called from above. Sam couldn't contain his excitement as the sun warmed his skin the light slightly blinding him as he stepped out of the open gates. After a few steady blinks the sight of his childhood play area filled his eyes. What he was looking at wasn't even a play area per say it was his own little game that he made with the day to day objects around him. Weaving through the crowd that was slowly inching into the castle, Sam couldn't help but feel somewhat free. As soon as he could, Sam took off sprinting through the town a giggle of glee bursting out of him. Then it happened, he flew sideways landing hard on his bum and scraping up his hands.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry!" A man exclaimed dropping the crate that Sam had run into and bending down to help Sam up. Sam met his green blue eyes and felt his mouth go dry. This man was a new level of handsome. He wore dark blue almost black slacks and button up, a maroon tie, a white over coat that was lined at the collar and front in black. His dirty blonde hair was slightly unkempt, and a smile that could dazzle anyone.

"No, no it's my fault. You don't have to apologize. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. God you're hot." Sam felt his cheeks get hot as he straightened up. He was slightly taller than him and loved the laugh that had escaped the man.

"You are very handsome too. I'm Prince Balthazar of the southern Eyles. And you are?" He smiled again at Sam.

Sam felt light headed, his heart beating away in his chest, "I'm Sam of here… I mean I'm Prince Sam of Arendale."

"Oh god I'm so so so so sorry!" Balthazar exclaimed falling into a kneeling bow.

"No, I'm not that prince!" Sam exclaimed pulling Balthazar up to his feet his cheeks glowing even brighter as people around them began to stare, "That's my brother. If you had made Dean fall…I don't wanna know how he woulda reacted."

Balthazar smiled sheepishly, and Sam couldn't help but smile back enjoying the sight of the man in front of him. Distantly church bells began to ring but Sam couldn't get himself to look away from Balthazar. Then he remembered what the church bells meant. "Sorry I gotta go. Its Dean coronation and I have to be there for him. It was so nice to meet you Balthazar."

"It was nice to meet you too Sam. I'll see you later tonight perhaps." Sam waved behind him to indicate he heard him and took off towards the church."

**-DEAN-**

Dean bit his lip over and over, rubbing his hands together, Sam was late.

"He's here!" Luc called opening the doors for Sam to squeeze in past the crowd that was waiting to come into the church.

"Sorry I'm late," Sam huffed pulling his over coat on straight a slight blush to his cheeks. Catching Dean's eye Sam said, "Everything will go fine Dean. You will be a great king." Dean forced a smile; he wanted more than anything to believe his bright eyed brother but it was hard to ignore the knot that was forming deep in his belly.

He opened his mouth to reply to his brother. He wasn't even sure what he was going to say, that he believed what he was saying or to express the doubts that filled every inch of his brain. How could he be a king to people and care about them if he had trouble being around his own brother out of fear of hurting him. "Dean this way. We need to put you and Sam in the right places before the people flood the halls." Luc said ushering Dean forward. He stood Dean on the right side of the front of the aisle and Sam a few feet behind him, just on the edge of his peripheral vision.

Luc flashed an OK sign to the door men, letting the others into the large church. The pews were filled within a few minutes and men and woman stood in the back and at the open door, craning their necks to just get a peek of there soon to be king.

The beginning of the ceremony was quite boring, the priest told of the old kings, what Dean was supposed to do as a king, and the last few words sent chills down his spine. That unless Dean died, he would be a king until his last breath. Men and woman began to sing and it should have calmed him down but it did the opposite. Men and woman stared at him making him feel like he couldn't breathe. Near the end of the song Dean saw Sam wave to someone in the crowd behind him. Dean hoped it was Luc.

Dean reached forward to grab the short staff and the orb full of a dark liquid when the priest cleared his thought making him jump slightly. He looked up though his lashes at the priest and saw him motion to remove the gloves. Clenching down on his jaw and gulping, Dean removed the deep purple gloves and placed them on the pillow. He gripped the staff and orb in a white knuckled grip and turned to face the men woman and children who were all there to see him become king. In another language the priest announced him king and placed a gold crown on his head that was interlaced with blue sapphires.

**AN: Sorry I didn't get to the ball yet guys. It will be in the next update. What did you think of Balthazars intro? Hope y'all liked chapter 10! Please leave me a review! Thanks guys! **


End file.
